


bottoms up.

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr requests. [75]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Drunkenness, Hamburg Era, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, In Public, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Can we get some mclennon with a possessive, dominant paul and compliant john? (technically doesn’t have to be smut)”





	bottoms up.

1960,

Paul watched in discontentment as John paraded around the small bar; laughing loudly, patting the shoulders of men and grabbing for the asses of women while the room filled with cheering and laughter. Paul was pissed. John had left to just go quickly to grab some bevvie for the two but now he was prancing around with the beers in hand, fooling around, with anyone giving him a glance; blasted out of his mind on cheap german lager and prellies._ Damn him_. Why, Paul had half a mind to drag him out of the bloody joint, give him a piece of his mind. Damn him for forgetting all about him, clinging on women and men equally, Paul grunted unto the warm beer as he kept his eyes on the man.

Eventually John returned; his voice hoarse from laughter as he playfully shoved Paul sitting down next to him. “Enjoyed the show, did ye?” John asked while shimming his ass against Paul’s thighs and moved up to sit on Paul’s lap, hidden from the rest of the bar by a well-placed table. After seconds spent in shock, Paul gave a haughty chuckle and pulled John closer, “why… you sly fox.”

Paul kissed and softly bit down on the warm, sweating flesh that lined John’s neck as he felt the older man rut in his lap; looking nervously around, scared of anyone noticing but yet not stopping the advantages of Paul- he even led the man’s hand over his groin with a stifled groin. “Suddenly shy, are we?” Paul teased and cupped through the leather trousers to feel the growing erection, “or perhaps not,” he said with a squeeze. John yelped and drew side glances cast their way. John released a low whine at Paul’s aggressive touching and whispered his pleas for which Paul tutted in response. “You need to learn your lessons,” Paul’s voice was rough and with a deep growl sucked unto John’s neck until it left a bright red mark, “you’re _mine_.” 


End file.
